


...Hunted...

by AllOfTheChaos



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Action, Bickering, Blood and Injury, British soldiers, Cannon World, Frenemies, Friendship, Gen, Gun fights, Hamilton whump, Hurt/Comfort, Red coats, Revolutionary War, Stubborn Hamilton, Whump, kind of, proud Hamilton, selfish Burr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-03-24 04:22:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13803309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllOfTheChaos/pseuds/AllOfTheChaos
Summary: Aaron Burr stumbles upon his "good friend" Alexander Hamilton during a mission from his General and thinks this is the most awful thing that can happen to him right now. He is of course mistaken and when they stumble upon a group of British soldiers, things turn from bad to worst for the both of them.The two rebels now find themselves fighting for their lives while discovering what kind of men they truly are.(I still suck at summaries, sorry. Basically Hamilton and Burr are forced into an adventure and things go to shit. )





	1. When if it isn't Aaron Burr, sir!

**Author's Note:**

> WOW it has been ages since i last posted a Hamilton fic! Holy Hell! 
> 
> SO this is something i have been working on for a while and i hope you like it. 
> 
> Please pardon my mistakes i don't have a beta to check my stuff unfortunately. :P

When Aaron Burr left a few days ago to deliver a message from his general to Washington he expected it to go smoothly.

Actually he made sure it did, planning the pathway he was going to take and arming himself more than necessary, just in case. _You could never be too prepared,_ that's what he told himself.

  
As he slowly rides his horse through the thick forest Aaron can't help but close his eyes and just bask in the warmth of the sunlight that passes between the leaves.

The afternoon light gives the whole forest a golden glow and makes it look almost magical.

  
It's so peaceful and beautiful; the light wind stroking his face, the pleasant song of the birds, and the calming smell of the leaves. It almost makes him forget that he's in the middle of a war.

If he could stay here till everything resolved itself he would without an ounce of regret.

  
“Mmmm....so peaceful...” he murmurs.

Aaron takes a deep breath and smiles leaning his head back. He listens to his horse's hoofs crunching the leaves and sticks on the ground and just breathes.

  
“AARON BURR, SIR! IS THAT YOU?”

  
A painfully familiar voice comes from behind him and for a moment he thinks that he's imagining it but then realizes that he'd never torture himself in such a way.

  
Burr opens his eyes and sighs, hiding the irritation on his face and tries to fake enthusiasm.

  
“Alexander! What a coincidence!”

  
Hamilton comes into his view riding a beautiful black horse and grins. “We keep running into each other you and i!”

  
“Yes, quite strange.” Burr looks at Hamilton and his disheveled appearance. Strands of hair stick out from his ponytail, some of the buttons on his shirt are opened and there are leaves and god knows what on his clothes and in his hair.

  
“By god man, what have you been doing?”

  
Alexander looks at Burr a bit confused before regarding himself. His eyes widen and his cheeks turn red. “Oh, well. I haven't gone out or ridden in a while and I guess I got a bit carried away.”

  
His horse snorts and nods its head happily and Alexander smiles. “Also my dear Riddle wanted a nice jog around the forest.”

  
Burr raises a brow. “Riddle?”

  
“Washington let me name him.” Alexander explains trying to sound casual but Burr can hear the proud tone in his voice and smirks.

  
“So where are you headed?”

  
“Actually I'm coming back from negotiations with a little village 2 days from here.”

  
“Oh?” Burr turns to Hamilton curiously.

  
“Yes, Washington send me to go ask for supplies.” His expression turns a little sad. “Food is a big problem for our regiment right now.”

  
“And?”

  
“They agreed to help, which is wonderful but I don't think it will be enough.”

  
“Well that is yet another coincidence. I was send by my general to ask Washington for some weapons and ammo.”

  
Hamilton's head snaps up surprised. “Well I think we have some to spare but not much I'm afraid.”

  
Burr senses the shift in the mood and tries to steer the conversation away from all the darkness. This forest is much too beautiful to be filled with such negativity.

  
“Well it seems like we'll be traveling together then, huh? Since we're both heading towards Washington.”

  
That seems to lighten the mood because the wide smile returns to Alexander's face and he looks up.

  
“Yes! That's right. Don't worry yourself Burr the General will figure something out about your weapons.”

  
Burr shakes his head surprised at how quickly Hamilton's mood shifts, his own words seeming to lift his spirits even more.

  
Burr decides to help out, in his own way.

  
“I never thought I'd see this but you seem to be really enjoying being Washington's personal secretary.”

  
Hamilton's head snaps to Burr, his face turning red. Aaron is barely able to keep a straight face.

  
“His aide-de-camp. I am his aide-de-camp.” Hamilton suppresses his annoyance as he explains.

  
“Right.” Burr looks down allowing himself a small smile.

  
“Not a secretary. It's very different. ” He emphasizes his words with his hand and Burr has to look away or he'll laugh.

  
“Of course, my mistake.”

  
“And I do like it because I don't just write letters and essays I do other things as well...like um...” Aaron can see that he's not explaining to him anymore but trying to convince himself and failing miserably by the look on his face.

  
“Alright, Alexander.”

  
Just then Aaron hears a snap to his left and feels his horse stop suddenly. He turns his head to the left and his heart stops.

  
There are six Redcoats just a few meters away, blocking their way.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The END.
> 
> I hope you are intrigued enough to stick around for the next chapter. :)
> 
> If you are and you enjoyed it please leave a Kudos or a comment, it'd help me out a lot.
> 
> ^_^


	2. You've created quite a stir, sir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished the second chapter quicker than i though so here it is! 
> 
> Hope you like it!
> 
> Pardon my mistakes.

Six armed Redcoats. Four are on horses and two are on foot.

  
Aaron hears Hamilton's horse stop. Alexander takes a deep shaky breath before whispering. “...Burr...”

  
“I know, I see them.” Aaron bites back through gritted teeth.

  
There is a long pause where both men neither breathe nor move. The wind blows quietly as the British soldiers talk to each other.

  
“I...I don't think they've seen us.” Alexander leans a bit closer.

  
“Y-yes, I...I think you're right.” Bur sighs his body is still shaking. “But what are they doing here? We are not in their territory. They shouldn't...”

  
“Well they are!” Hamilton hisses back when he hears Burr's voice rise a bit.

  
Tense silence settles between them ones more as they look at their enemy.

  
The Redcoats seem to be discussing something. By the way they keep looking at a piece of paper and then somewhere behind them, they might be lost. One of the Redcoats shakes his head and snaps his horse's reins before they all start moving.

  
Burr hears Alexander shift next to him.

  
“We have to run.”

  
Burr's head snaps towards him and he hisses. “What? Are you insane?!”

  
Hamilton purses his lips, pointing his finger at Aaron. “They are moving in our direction! It's a miracle they haven't seen us yet! We need to move before it's too late!”

  
Burr holds Hamilton's gaze for a few seconds before he glances towards the Redcoats again.

  
He looks down, bites his lips and nods quickly. “Okay. Alright but we need to be quiet.”

  
Both men gaze at each other for a moment, silently asking one another if they are ready, before they pull the reins of their horses making them back away. Aaron and Alexander don't take their eyes off the enemy as the horses move.

  
_So far so good,_ Burr thinks to himself as they get more and more out of the Redcoats' line of sight. He glances at Alexander and sees him leaning forward, his eyes sharp. There are a few drops of sweat running down his forehead and when Aaron's eye look down he see's Hamilton's hand on his gun.

  
Burr quickly looks back at the Redcoats and swallows hard.

  
**SNAP!**

  
Both men’s hearts stop, their eyes shift towards the sound. Burr's horse just stepped on an old branch and crushed it.

  
Burr's horse begins to move and Hamilton's hand flies up, grabbing onto his friend's coat and stopping him.

  
Burr begins to pray.

  
The Redcoats are looking around wondering where the sound came from. They have their loaded weapons raised and ready. Burr can feel his heart beating in his chest. He can hear Hamilton's shaking breaths next to him.

  
One of the British soldiers turn towards them and his hand shoots up. “REBELS!”

  
“GO!” Alexander screams.

  
Their horses turn in the opposite direction and bolt.

  
Aaron's heart is pounding in his chest as they move through the forest. The one thought that's running through his mind right now is: We're going in the wrong direction!

  
He tries to hold in a whimper.

  
“REBELS!”

  
Shots start speeding towards them and both rebels duck their heads and snap their reins. The horses start galloping in seconds and Burr is gritting his teeth so hard he's afraid they might break.

  
Shots fly pass him and Aaron flinches, holding onto his horse as hard as he can. He suddenly hears shots right next to him and he turns his head. Hamilton has his gun out and is firing as best as he can.

  
He looks at Burr with wild eyes.

  
“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, MAN?! GET YOUR GUN OUT AND SHOOT!” He barks, anger and panic making his voice shake.

  
That seems to snap Aaron out of whatever stupor he’s in and his training kicks in.

  
He pulls his gun out and tries to shoot while in motion, glancing behind him from time to time and trying to aim.

  
The constant trees and leaves in his way are making things difficult. He suddenly hears someone scream and when he gazes over his shoulder he sees one of the Redcoats fall to the ground.

  
“YES!” Hamilton exclaims next to him and Burr's lip turns up for a second before new bullets start flying.

  
They keep turning in different directions hoping that they can lose their pursuers. The horses keep slipping and almost hitting some of the trees; branches keep hitting them in the faces and at one point Aaron realizes that he doesn't know where they are.

  
“Alexander, we need to turn back!”

  
Hamilton gazes at him at first shocked but then he looks around and Aaron can see the moment he realizes that he too doesn't know where they are.

  
His face turns serious and he nods. “Yes! But we can't while they're still after us! We have to...”

  
All of a sudden Alexander's shoulder jerks forward and he screams.

Burr's eyes go wide as one of Alexander's hands grabs onto his shoulder. Hamilton starts falling to the right but he grabs onto his horse's reins. His horse turns and slams into Aaron’s horse toppling them over.

  
Burr manages to cover his face just before he falls.

  
He lands on his knees before hitting his back hard. Aaron groans and pushes himself up. He looks around and sees the two horses getting up. They don't seem injured only spooked.

  
Aaron's eyes fall on the figure a few feet away from him.

Hamilton is lying on his side, his back to Burr and isn't moving. Aaron swallows hard and starts crawling towards him.

  
A few shots ring through the forest and Burr's horse starts going crazy, kicking and whinnying. Aaron knew that the horse was young and way too inexperienced when he got it but he never thought they would have to face something like this.

  
Aaron tries to talk it down from where he's kneeling but then another shot hits right in front of the horse's hoofs and it runs away.

  
“NO! WAIT!” He screams desperately and starts crawling towards it but it's too late. The horse is gone and the British are coming.

  
Burr turns towards Hamilton's horse and is surprised to see it patiently wait for its master. He then looks at the man on the ground who still isn't moving.

  
Burr gets up and starts walking towards him again but the roars of the British horses are getting louder and the bullets are hitting closer and Burr's fear is growing with every second.

  
Aaron stops in his tracks and his eyes turn first towards the British closing in on them, then they go to Hamilton.

  
“KILL THEM!” Comes an angry voice from afar and Aaron's breath hitches.

  
Burr turns on his heels and runs towards Hamilton's horse.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hope you liked it.
> 
> Please leave a kudos or a comment if you did, it always makes my day and see ya next chapter.
> 
> ^_^


	3. Honestly, it's kind of draining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! I don't have work the next 2 days so I am trying to write as much as I can!
> 
> So shit gets super serious!
> 
> Hope you like it and pardon my mistakes.

He doesn't look back when he gets on the horse. He can't. If he does he's going to do something stupid and he can't afford that! He's got too much to do; too much is waiting for him back home.

He grabs the reins of the horse, looks down for a moment before taking a deep breath and snapping them.

**The horse doesn't move.**

He snaps them again, _harder._

  
The horse huffs angrily.

  
The gunshots get louder.

  
Burr starts to shake. He doesn't want to die here! He doesn't want to die because of a stupid horse that refuses to move!

  
Aaron holds back a scream and is about to kick the damn animal when a whistle reaches his ears. The horse's head snaps up and it starts moving.

  
Burr lifts his head and his eyes go wide.

  
Hamilton is sitting up on the ground holding his shoulder. His eyes are thunderous and he's breathing hard. Some of his hair has gotten loose from the ponytail and falls in front of his eyes. He's covered in dirt and there are a few cuts on his face.

  
Burr leans back when the horse stops in front of Alexander and for a moment they just stare at each other.  
Hamilton reaches out and without thinking Aaron grabs his hand and pulls him up onto the horse. Alexander settles behind Burr and grabs onto the back of his coat. He's panting and Burr can smell the blood on him.

  
“...Snap the reins...” Hamilton breathes out.

  
“But it won't...!”

  
“SNAP THE REINS I SAID!”

  
Burr does what he says and Alexander yells a clear “HA!”

  
The horse nods its head and bolts, its speed increasing with every second. Burr almost falls back but he pulls himself upright and leans forward.

The bullets keep following them and Aaron keeps shifting the direction they're going in, no longer caring if they are getting more lost or not.

The gunshots flying pass them are lessening more and more and the hoofs of the British horses are getting further away.

A hand suddenly wraps around Aaron's waist and he feels a weight on his still sore back. He glances over his shoulder and just sees a mop of hair but he can hear

Hamilton's heavy breaths. Dread gets stuck in his throat and he swallows hard.

“Hamilton?”

  
No answer.

  
“Hamilton?!”

  
“I'm...fine!” Alexander pants out his tone sounding annoyed. “Just...keep...going.”

  
Burr nods quickly and the dread eases up a little.

  
He keeps moving, changing directions every so often and he can barely hear the Redcoats anymore. He doesn't allow himself to think about where they are right now; because he knows that if he does he is just going to get more worried.

  
A shiver racks his body and for a moment Aaron thinks it's just the adrenaline but then he realizes that it’s not him that's shaking but the man behind him.

  
“Hamilton, are you alright?” Burr yells, trying to look behind him.

  
The only answer he gets is a pained groan.

  
“Alexander?”

  
Burr feels the hand around his waist start to slip and he grabs it pulling it back in its place. The hand is trembling in his grasp and it's incredibly cold. Burr swallows hard and tries not to look behind him.

  
“Just a little longer…hold on.”

  
Hamilton's labored breaths fill his ears and Aaron bites his lips tightening his hold on him.

 

***

  
After silence surrounds the two rebels Burr slows down. He stops in front of a huge tree and expects the area.

  
It seems clear and quiet and they have a good visual in case something approaches them. The trees stand tall providing a nice shade for them. He can hear a river somewhere close by which is good. He's gonna need water if he's going to fix Hamilton's wound.

Speaking of, Burr turns around slowly holding onto Alexander's hand to keep him in place. That mop of hair is most of what he sees so he taps Hamilton's hand a few times.

  
“Alexander? Alexander, wake up! We need to get you off this horse.”

  
But only silence answers him.

  
Aaron sighs and while still holding Alexander in place climbs off the horse. When he has his feet firmly planted on the ground he carefully pulls his companion off.

Alexander's weight suddenly hits Burr full force and it reminds him that his back is hurt pretty badly.

Nevertheless Aaron manages to carry Hamilton to one of the bigger trees and props him against it. And that's when Hamilton stirs a little before opening his eyes slowly. He looks around for a second before his head snaps up.

  
“Why have we stopped?” He looks down at himself and this time when he speaks again he sounds angry. “Why am I here?”

  
Burr sees Hamilton sway a little and reaches out to steady him. “We've stopped because we are out of danger and you're here because I need to take care of that wound.”

  
Hamilton looks at his bleeding shoulder for a second before his eyes turn to Burr again.

  
“Do you know where we are?”

  
“No.” Burr says.

  
“Well then we don't have time for a break! We need to find our way back as soon as possible before the Redcoats find us.”

  
“We lost the Redcoats, Hamilton.” Aaron tries to sound encouraging but Alexander's hard expression doesn't change.

  
“For how long? We don't have time for this! Now will you help me get back on that horse?”

  
Alexander tries to get up but Burr pushes him down.

  
“What are you doing?” Hamilton sounds like he is barely holding himself back.

  
“We can't go anywhere with your injury.”

  
At those words Hamilton huffs and pushes Burr away before getting on his feet. He leans against the tree to take a few deep breaths.

Burr takes a step back to give him some space but still stays close enough that he can catch him if he falls.

  
“What if we stumble onto the enemy, huh? How will you fight with that wound?” Aaron tries again reaching out but Hamilton swats his hand away straitening up.

  
“I will fight a lot better than in three day! This wound can't be fixed with some water and a few bandages! I can still fight! Now we must go!”

  
Burr opens his mouth to protest but Alexander walks pass him and grabs onto his horse, trying to hide the way he sways on his feet.

Just as Alex is about to pull himself on the horse he hears the click of a gun.

  
He freezes.

  
Hamilton looks over his shoulder and Burr is standing there, holding his loaded pistol casually.

  
“What are you doing?” Hamilton asks slowly not daring to move.

  
Burr looks him directly in the eye before handing him the gun. Confusion frowns Hamilton's brow and he turns around before grabbing the pistol. He looks at it before raising a brow at Burr.

  
Aaron moves beside him and points at the tree closes to them.

  
“Shoot it.”

  
Alex’s confusion only grows. “What?”

  
“Shoot that tree and we will go.” Aaron doesn’t look at him; his eyes are locked on the tree.

  
Hamilton scrunches up his nose in annoyance before lifting the gun. Pain suddenly sparks from his shoulder and races down his hand making it shake.

They hit his dominant hand.

  
Alexander grits his teeth and steadies his hand as much as he can before aiming and pulling the trigger.

The bullet goes flying pass the tree and Alexander’s eyes go wide.

His eyes shift towards Burr. The look the man is giving him is one of a parent patiently waiting for his stubborn child to admit defeat.

Alexander opens his mouth to counter him but Aaron beats him to it.

  
“Try shooting with your other hand.”

  
Hamilton snaps his mouth shut and stares shocked. How did Burr know what he was going to say?!

  
Alexander sees Burr’s mouth curve up slightly and looks away, his cheeks turning red.

  
He shifts the gun from one hand to the other and lifts it up.

  
It feels _awful_. It doesn’t feel right. He tries to aim but it keeps going to the right for some reason. And on top of that it trembles a little bit too.

Hamilton straightens his back, wincing when his injured shoulder moves and takes a deep steady breath before pulling the trigger.

The bullet flies out of the gun and grazes the tree.

Pride fills him for a second before he realizes that he just barely hit that tree, which is just a few feet away from them.

 _Damn it._ He can’t shoot. He’s useless right now. Even if they leave right now there is a big chance of the Redcoats finding them and if that happens…

  
Hamilton lowers the gun and looks at his feet. _Damn it._

  
He hears Burr shift next to him. “Now will you listen to me and go sit down.”

  
Alex tosses the gun to the ground and makes his way to the tree he was propped up on. The tree he couldn’t hit. He sits on the ground and cradles his injured hand.

Aaron silently picks up the gun and puts it back on his belt. He turns to Hamilton’s horse and starts checking the bags, strapped to it.

There is a bag with some bread, cheese and a few apples. He opens another one and finds bottles of water and whiskey. He then checks the final and biggest bag and finds…

  
”What the hell is this?!” Aaron’s surprised and irritated voice makes Hamilton lift his head.

  
Burr is standing next to his horse holding about a dozen papers filled with writing.

  
Alex’s eyes go wide. “Hey, be careful with that! It’s my writing!”

  
Burr does a double take at the papers his anger boiling up.

  
“You..you’re…you are supposed to be carrying clothes, bandages and medicine in your bags!” Aaron tosses them to the ground. “NOT PAPERS!”

  
Hamilton is by his feet in a second, frantically gathering the papers and cleaning the dirt off them. Aaron stares in shock, his anger dissolving as he watches the panicked expression on the other man’s face.

  
“A…Alexander I’m…” he starts kneeling down and reaching out. But then Alexander’s eyes meet his and Burr leans back pulling his hands away.

Aaron gets up and silently watches as Hamilton finishes gathering all his writing and then shakily gets to his feet. He puts the papers back in the bag and ties it, before walking back to the tree.

  
He groans when he sits down this time and Burr sees that the bloody stain on his clothes has grown.

  
“I can hear a river nearby I’m going to go grab some water so we can take care of that wound of yours.” Aaron says and grabs the horse’s reins.

  
“No!”

  
Aaron turns to Hamilton. He’s leaning forward and panting, his eyes look panicked for a moment before he looks away.

  
“It’s going to get dark in a few hours it’s better if you go get some wood so we can build a fire.”

  
Burr’s brows frown. “But your wound…”

  
“Just bandage it up and we’ll take care of it tomorrow.” Alexander’s tone sounds irritated and a small part of Burr tells him to shut up and do what he says.

Unfortunately that part is very small. “I don’t think that’s a good…”

  
“The bullet is still inside so I won’t bleed to death.” Alexander sound even more exasperated as he leans back against the tree.

  
“That’s not what…”

  
“Just go get the damn wood Burr!”

  
The anger inside Aaron is sparkling back to life and he takes a step forward. “Hamilton you are being ridiculous! It’s not that far away! I’ll just…”

  
“I AM NOT LETTING YOU TAKE MY HORSE” Hamilton snaps and his voice echoes through the quiet forest.

  
Aaron feels his blood run cold and takes a step back.

  
Hamilton looking at him and breathing hard, his body shaking; he’s touching the ground with his uninjured hand so he can steady himself. And his eyes...his eyes are filled with pain, anger and…and betrayal.

  
Burr looks down, unable to meet his gaze anymore and swallows hard nodding his head. He purses his lips and turns around.

  
“I’ll…I’ll go get the wood.” He mumbles and starts walking.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, shit. These two revolutionary dorks don't get along very well now do they?! XD 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! If you did please leave some Kudos and give me some feedback!
> 
> ^_^


	4. Is there anything you wouldn't do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here`s the new chapter! Yay!
> 
> Sorry it was a bit late.
> 
> Anyway hope you like it and pardon my mistakes.

Burrs body is moving on its own as he gathers more and more wood. Halfway through this he decided to take off his coat and start piling them all on it. He was far too tired to care about his clothes or appearance right now. 

He tries to keep his mind blank, not wanting to think about Hamilton’s words and the meaning behind them. His eyes lift towards the slowly darkening sky.         

The bright shine of the sun isn’t painting the forest gold anymore, now it’s dark, blue and cold.

Aaron tosses the wood in his hand on the coat and grabs its sleeves before lifting it up and over his shoulder. He makes his way back as quickly as possible with only a few stops, his back still aching from the fall.

When he reaches their little “camp” he sees the horse has laid down next to the tree, with Hamilton curled up on it. His head is resting on Riddle’s belly as it rises and falls slowly.

Burr sighs and drops the wood on the ground before moving towards Hamilton to check on him. But just as he reaches out Riddle snaps his teeth, trying to bite his hand.

Aaron jerks back and watches the horse huff angrily at him before nuzzling Alexander’s head with its muzzle.

“Alright fine, be that way.” Aaron straightens his clothes, trying to look dignified and goes to build the fire.

After what feels like an hour of trying accompanied by many colorful curse words, Burr is finally able to make the sparks grow into flames and envelop the wood.

“Ha Ha! Yes!” Aaron exclaims as the fire roars to life and fills the dark forest with some light. “I finally got it! Hamilton!”

When he doesn’t get a response, he looks up at said man.

He’s still curled up on the horse silently.

“Hamilton?” Burr gets up and moves closer. The horse immediately snaps its head up.

Aaron stops in his tracks and grimaces. He stretches his leg out and nudges the other man’s boot.

Alexander jumps and turns around, dazed and confused. Worry fills Burr’s eyes as he takes in Alex’s appearance.

His body is shivering, and there’s sweat running down his brow. His face is pale and his eyes seem unfocused.

“Alexander?” Burr says slowly and Hamilton’s head snaps towards him. He looks at him for a few seconds as if he can’t comprehend what he’s seeing before his gaze softens.

“Burr…” He sighs, lying back down on the horse and putting a hand over his eyes. “…what do you want?”

“I started the fire and came to um…bandage your wound.” Burr says awkwardly shifting from foot to foot.

“Okay.” Hamilton murmurs without moving and Aaron stares at him for a few seconds, waiting for him to say something else but when that doesn’t happen he springs into action.

He takes the small knife he has on him and one of Hamilton’s alcohol and water bottles.

He sighs tiredly, wishing for all his supplies, which are probably wandering around the forest somewhere on that damn horse of his.

He makes his way back to his injured companion and when Riddle huffs angrily at him again, Hamilton shushes it.

Burr settles next to Alexander who turns on his back and uncovers his shoulder.

Aaron pulls his own shirt out of his pants and starts cutting it with his knife, making some bandages.

“You know, that beast of yours tried to bite me earlier.” Burr pipes up, just because the awkward silence is starting to get to him.

Hamilton chuckles and pats the horse on the neck. “Good boy.”

Burr rolls his eyes and soaks one of the makeshift bandages in water. He reaches out and starts cleaning Alexander’s wound, making him jump a little. After that

Burr opens the bottle of alcohol and pours it right in the bullet hole.

Alexander’s eyes go wide and he screams. Burr claps a hand over his mouth and press another clean bandage over his wound.

“Quiet! Someone might hear!” He hisses and Hamilton rips his hand away from his mouth.

“Who?! The damn squirrels?!” Alexander groans, breathing hard. “…Bastard…”

Burr leans back, moving his hands away. Guilt fills his mind again but he quickly pushes it down. They have much more pressing matters to discuss right now.

“The Redcoats are still in this forest.”

“We lost them, didn’t we?” Hamilton growls holding onto the bandage on his shoulder and trying not to shiver to much.

“For how long? We can never be too sure so we must be quiet. Also there could be dangerous predators here.”

Hamilton holds Aaron’s gaze for a few long moments before looking away.

Burr wraps the other bandages around Alexander’s shoulder, tightening it as much as he can. Alexander pulls his shirt and coat back over the wound and props himself up a little.

Aaron gets up and goes to put a few more sticks in the fire.

“I’ll keep watch.” Alexander’s voice reaches his ears, making Burr turn suddenly.

“Are you crazy you can barely stand up! I don’t even think you can!” Hamilton gives him a hard look but doesn’t relent.

“Get some sleep Burr, you’ve done enough today.”

In any other situation this would be taken as a compliment but here… _here_ it makes Burr avert his eyes and back away. He gets up, gets his coat and settles on the ground using it as a blanket.

The last thing Burr sees before closing his eyes is Hamilton’s shaking body leaning forward heavily and breathing hard.

***

Burr wakes up to the smell of something…burning? _Huh? That’s strange._ He focuses on it and it reminds him of… _cooked meat?_

_What?_

Aaron pries his eyes open and his vision is blurry. It’s still night but it’s not as dark. He guesses that the sun will be rising in an hour or two.

He can make out Hamilton’s form next to the fire.

_Has he caught some small animal and cooked it for himself? Typical._

But then he hears breathing; very heavy breathing and whimpers. There’s a _sizzling_ sound and a pained groan.

Burr’s eyes snap open and he bolts up.

Hamilton is kneeling next to the fire; his eyes are wide and unfocused. His pupils are so small Burr can barely see them in this light. Sweat is dripping from his chin and he’s shaking like crazy.

Burr looks down and his breath hitches.

Alexander is jamming a _burning stick_ into his forearm.

Burr is moving before he even realizes. He grabs the stick and throws it into the dark bushes.

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!” He yells holding onto Alexander’s wrists.

The other man is looking at him and panting. Burr can’t see an ounce of recognition is his eyes. Aaron places a hand on Alex’s cheek and curses under his breath.

_He’s burning up._

He reaches out and pulls the coat away to check the wound.

The bandages are soaked with red.

“Damn it! I knew it! Why did I listen to you? I knew this was going to happen! Why didn’t you say anything?”

Hamilton just keeps looking at him with his unfocused pain filled eyes, not saying a word, just blinking at him.

Burr gets up and goes to grab the horse’s reins, pulling it up.

“Come on! Get up, we’re going to the river!” He hisses when the horse refuses to move.

He pulls harder, his boots sinking into the soil. The horse whines unhappily and turns its head away.

“Get up you stupid animal! I don’t have time for this!” Burr barks when suddenly something slams into him hard making him fall flat on his face.

He turns and looks over his shoulder to see Hamilton on top of him with wild angry eyes.

“Hamilton?! What the hel…”

“I’m not letting you take my horse again, Burr!” Alexander growls and presses Aaron’s head down into the soil.

Burr’s eyes go wide.

_Uh-oh. No, no, no, no. Not good. This is not good._

“Hamilton, stop!” Burr tries to move his head but Alex’s fingers just dig into his scalp. “I’m not…I’m not going to…!”

“Like hell you’re not!” Hamilton lifts Burr’s head up before slamming it into the ground.

Aaron sees white for a second before tasting dirt in his mouth. He hears a pained gasp from Hamilton and the hand on his scalp loosens its hold.

Burr lifts his head and manages to push himself up with his hands. Alexander yelps in surprise and falls back.

Aaron turns around and pulls his legs from under the other man. He gets on his knees before flinging himself on top of Hamilton. He grabs his wrists and slams them to the ground. Alexander screams in pain.

“Stop it! Stop moving!” Burr yells but the other man isn’t listening.

“NO! GO TO HELL!”

Burr presses down on him leaning closer. “Alexander!”

Hamilton’s flailing around like a wild animal, kicking his legs and trying to push Burr off him. “I’m not letting you take my horse!”

“I’m not going…!”

“I WON’T BE LEFT HERE TO DIE!” Hamilton screams, tears falling down his cheeks and slams his forehead into Burrs.

Aaron falls off Hamilton, his hands immediately going to his forehead.

Alexander gets to his feet and starts backing away.

Burr curses under his breath and pushes himself up with one of his hands, the other still holding his head. “Alexander!”

“STAY AWAY FROM ME!” Hamilton cries and Burr sees his body give a nasty shudder before his eyes roll back into his head and his knees buckle.

Aaron manages to grab him before he falls to the ground and pulls him towards his chest.

Burr’s head is pulsing and his heart is hammering like a wild rabbit’s. His legs are starting to ache so sits on the ground trying to catch his breath. He looks down at

Hamilton, his brow frowned with worry.

“Alexander?”

He pats his cheek a little, trying to get a reaction but Hamilton stays deathly still.

“Alexander, wake up! Alexander!” Burr’s voice is almost hysterical as he shakes the man in his arms but nothing happens.

Aaron pulls him closer and he can barely feel Hamilton’s breath on his neck.

_No, no, no, no, no, no! Not now. Not this. This can’t happen. Think Aaron! Think!_

He looks around and sees the horse staring at them. Burr whistles and yells in his most commanding voice.

“Come here now!”

The horse is by their side in a second and for a moment Aaron can’t believe that actually worked.

He gets up and with some effort manages to get Hamilton on the horse. He gets his coat, the bottle of water and alcohol, which he had left next to the tree. He puts the fire out with some dirt and is up on the horse a moment later.

He snaps the reins and Riddle is off disappearing into the forest.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well things just keep getting worst and worst for our two boys! 
> 
> (Sometimes I feel bad about all the shit I put characters through. XD)
> 
> Anyway if you liked it please leave some Kudos or a comment to let me know and yeah...see ya next chapter! 
> 
> ^_^


	5. No. And you know what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAMN I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! 
> 
> This chapter shouldn't have taken so long and for that again i apologize, but i have had so much freaking work i barely had enough time to write. 
> 
> Anyway here is the chapter and pardon my mistakes.

Riddle is galloping through the forest, his hoofs smashing everything in its path.

Burr is pulling on the reins, directing the horse towards the river he hears in the distance. Sweat runs down Aaron’s forehead and into his eyes. He wipes it with the sleeve of his coat and blinks rapidly trying to calm his racing heart.

Burr looks down at Hamilton who is lying across the horse’s back looking disturbingly like a corpse. Aaron puts a hand on his back to steady him and to try to find out if he’s still breathing. He isn’t able to tell unfortunately.

The forest clears and Burr sees the river in front of him, the horse slides down a small slope and stops in front of the river huffing tiredly.

Burr gets off the horse and drags Hamilton down with him. They both crumble on the dirty rock covered ground and Aaron can’t help but wince when Alexander’s weight falls on him suddenly.

He turns Hamilton on his back, laying him on the ground and grabs his face with his hands, tapping it gently.

“Hamilton? Hamilton! Alexander!! Wake up!” Burr shakes his head harder, slapping his cheeks. “Damn it, Alexander!”

Hamilton gives no response. His eyes are closed and he feels cold and clammy to the touch, even though there’s sweat running down his forehead.

_Hamilton can’t die here! He can’t just leave me alone like this!_

Burr lets out a whine as he looks around desperately, for a moment completely forgetting the plan he had in mind while he rode here.

His eyes suddenly zero in on the river and after a moment of silence something in Burr’s mind clicks and he hoists Hamilton up into his arms, dragging him towards the water.

He walks into the river till the water reaches his crotch. He maneuvers his hands till he’s holding Alexander by the front of his coat and unceremoniously dunks him in the water.

Aaron pulls him up quickly, looking at him with wide eyes full of fear but again Hamilton doesn’t give a response.

Burr dunks him again this time holding him in longer. The coldness of the water finally registers in Burr’s adrenaline filled body and he grits his teeth, trying not to shake.

He looks at Alexander through the water and starts counting.

_1...2…3…Come on, please!4…5…6…Alexander, you bastard!7…8…9…Don’t you dare!_

Hamilton’s eyes suddenly snap open and Burr immediately pulls him out of the water.

Alexander gasps for breath the minute he breaks the surface of the water and clings to the nearest thing he can find, which happens to be Burr. His fingers claw at Aaron’s back as he tries to hold on, pain hitting his chest as he coughs out water.

Aaron wraps his arms around Hamilton and pulls him up and out of the water a little more. “Oh, thank you god…thank you…” He pants pulling Alexander towards his chest even more.

Hamilton is looking around very much confused and a little bit frightened.

“Wh-what…? Whe-where…?” He croaks starting to shake like a leaf. He looks down at himself, his mind slowly beginning to work again.

“Wh-wh-where a-am I? Wh-wh-why am I we-we-wet?”

That’s when it clicks for Burr that the last thing Hamilton probably remembers is laying against his horse in the middle of the forest, or so he hopes, not really wanting to discuss their little “argument”.

“Oh god…I am so sorry! You must be freezing!” Aaron quickly starts dragging him out of the water and on dry land.

He slowly eases a still very confused Hamilton on the ground and quickly starts pulling off his wet coat, not wanting him to get hypothermia. He shrugs off his own coat, which is not as wet as Hamilton’s and wraps it around his shoulders.

“Burr…?” Hamilton says in a small and a little slurred voice, looking at the river with confusion. “…Were you trying to drown me just now?”

Aaron freezes as horror spreads across his face and feels his heart skip a beat.

He starts rubbing Hamilton’s back and shoulders frantically, trying to warm him up.

“No, no! Of course not! Are you mad?! I was trying to wake you up!” Burr looks down at the ground swallowing hard. “You wouldn’t… you wouldn’t wake up…so I…I…”

“W-well that’s g-good…” Hamilton nods, sounding casual and tired.

“What?” Burr raises a confused brow.

“…cause y-you were doing a sh-sh-shit job at dr-drowning me.”

Aaron stops what he’s doing and blinks at Hamilton in surprise trying to process the ridiculous words coming out the man’s mouth. _He must be in shock!_

Hamilton of course thinks that Burr isn’t getting it and elaborates. “I me-mean who pulls the p-p-person they’re trying to dr-drown out of the w-w-water! That’s ju-just s-s-stupid.”

Aaron shakes his head in exasperation, chuckling and leans his forehead against Alexander’s shoulder, wrapping one arm around him.

“You really frightened me Alexander.”

“W-w-well…s-s-sorry about th-that.” Hamilton squints his eyes, appearing to be thinking something through before he answers again.

“But I must a-a-dmit I have no clue wh-what you’re t-t-talking about.”

Burr snorts and gently pats Hamilton. “It doesn’t matter. The important thing is that you’re alive.”

“I th-think I tore m-m-my stitches. My sh-sh-shoulder’s bleeding a-again.” Hamilton mumbles still dazed and definitely in shock.

Burr lifts his head from his shoulder and looks at him curiously. “You don’t have any stitches.”

“Oh.” Alexander blinks slowly. “Why?”

Burr raises one eyebrow. “Because you wanted to wait till morning.”

“Oh.”

Silence stretches between them. Burr doesn’t dare to move, some strange irrational fear stilling his limbs as he watches Hamilton try to force his mind to make sense of things.

“Is it m-m-morning now?” Hamilton pipes up, his eyes still on the river.

“…Yes…”

Alexander finally turns to Burr blinking at him and sounding way to calm and casual about the whole situation. “B-B-Burr, I th-think my wound needs s-s-stitches.”

Burr springs into action. “Right, right!”

He goes to the horse to get the bandages and needles but suddenly stops when he remembers that there are no bandages and needles. He curses under his breath.

He looks over his shoulder at Hamilton, who is sitting hunched on the ground swaying slowly and decides that the best thing to do is cauterize the wound to stop the bleeding.

_There’s no fire,_ his mind helpfully supplies and Burr grits his teeth. _Damn._

“Burr I th-think…there’s s-something in my wound. It f-f-feels weird.” Alexander scrunches up his nose in a very childish manner as he tries to role his shoulder and winces.

_The bullet is still in there!_ Again, his mind pipes up ever so helpful. _DAMN IT!_

Burr stands there unmoving as all kinds of scenarios pass through his mind. He needs to get the bullet out and cauterize the wound. He also needs to get some food into Hamilton. On top of that he needs to make sure Hamilton doesn’t die and he needs to find a way out of this forest. A headache begins to spread through Aaron’s skull and he groans.

After a few moments Hamilton’s slurred voice reaches his ears again and stops his train of racing thoughts.

“Wh-what is it? What’s h-happening? Are you p-passing out?”

Burr turns to him confused.

Hamilton pulls the coat a little tighter around himself and leans forward a little bit. “You’ve been s-standing there fr-fr-frozen for the past few m-minutes and I’m b-b-beginning to worry.”

“I’m…I’m fine. Just...there’s a lot to do and I don’t know where to start.”

Alexander sways a bit. “Well…I’m quite thirsty. C-can you start from th-there?”

Sympathy mixed with guilt squeezes Burrs chest and he quickly jogs over to the horse and pulls the water bottle out of the bag. “Yes, of course. Of course, I’m so sorry.”

He kneels down by Hamilton’s side and steadies his shaking fingers as he helps him drink some water. Alexander coughs a little bit when he finishes drinking and Burr rubs his back reassuringly.

“I…I’m sorry, Hamilton but I’m afraid I’ll have to pull that bullet out of your shoulder and then cauterize the wound.”

“Bullet?…Oh!” Hamilton takes another small sip of water. “W-well that’s going to h-hurt.”

“Yes, it is.”

Hamilton asks hopefully. “D-do we have a-any alcohol?”

Burr keeps his eyes on Alexander’s far too pale face and sees the little tremor of his body. “I don’t think it’s good for you to drink in this state.”

Hamilton turns to him. “But do we?”

Burr sighs. “Yes, we do.”

“G-great. Go get it th-then.” Alexander waves Burr off looking back at the river.

Burr begrudgingly makes his way to the horse again and while he’s rummaging through it he sees the bread, cheese and apples wrapped in cloth in the bag. He takes them along with the whisky and hurries back to Alexander, setting them down next to him.

“Here’s some bread, cheese and apples. Have a bite while I get a fire started.” Burr holds up some cheese in front of Hamilton’s face and sees the man go green before he pushes the cheese back.

“No th-thank you. I don’t th-think my stomach can h-handle anything other than liquids.”

Burr grits his teeth in frustration. “You need some kind of nourishment before I jam a burning knife in your shoulder.”

Alexander glares at Aaron pulling the coat tighter around himself.

Burr lifts the cloth with bread and cheese on it. “Also, before I burn you I will be digging that knife into your shoulder so I can pull out the bullet. And I would very much prefer it if you didn’t pass out on me.”

Hamilton’s glare intensifies but in his miserable state it looks more like a pout.

Aaron shakes the cloth in his hand a little before he hears Hamilton sigh and get a small piece of bread from it.

Burr smiles and quickly goes to gather some twigs so he can start a fire. As he passes by the horse he points at it with his index finger. “You.”

He points at Hamilton. “Watch him.”

The Riddle huffs nodding his head and makes his way to Alexander. Burr jogs back into the forest and starts gathering wood.

After a few minutes Burr returns with his hands full of small sticks and twigs. He finds Riddle lying behind Hamilton who is leaning back against him. The bread is thankfully eaten and Alexander is currently hugging the open whisky bottle.

When Aaron gets closer he sees that Alexander looks even more exhausted than before, his eyes barely staying open.

Burr dumps the sticks on the ground and rushes to Hamilton. He kneels in front of the man and when he doesn’t get a reaction, he pats his cheek. Alexander jumps, startled a little before he blinks up at Burr.

“What?” He asks and some weight falls off Burr’s shoulders when he hears the slight annoyance in Hamilton’s tired voice.

Burr lets his lips curve up a little bit. “How do you feel?”

Alexander grumbles. “Like shit.”

“Okay. Even more like shit or less like shit.”

“Like tired shit.” Hamilton snaps and sees Burr’s smile stretch.

“Just stay awake a bit more, okay?” Burr pats Hamilton’s neck gently before running back to the pile of wood and beginning to set everything up.

Thankfully Aaron is able to start the fire a lot faster than last time and soon enough he feels warmth brush across his face as the flames come to life. He rubs his hands and holds them in front of the fire while throwing a few more twigs in it.

After some time when Aaron is sure the fire can burn without his aid he reaches into his boot and pulls out a small knife. He stares at it for a long moment twisting it around his fingers and feels a lump form in his throat.

He looks over his shoulder at Alexander’s slumped form and tries to swallow the lump down before getting to his feet. He stops in front of Hamilton and silently waits to be acknowledged.

When Alexander slowly raises his head to look up at Burr’s looming form and sees the slight tremor of his body.

“Ready?” He asks calmly.

Burr just nods quickly and without saying another word helps Hamilton to his feet.

Surprisingly Alexander is able to stay on his feet for a good 10 seconds before he keels over. Burr is there to catch him of course and drag him to the fire.

He eases him to the ground and pulls the coat off of Hamilton’s shoulders. He folds it into a pillow and pushes the injured man on it. Hamilton grunts as he lies down but doesn’t say anything else. Burr takes one of the sticks from the small pile and holds it in front of Hamilton who just raises a brow.

“So you can bite down on it.”

Alexander nods and takes the stick. “Get the whiskey.”

Burr goes to retrieve it as Alexander takes a few deep breaths trying to calm his heart.

Burr returns and helps Hamilton take a few sips from the liquor. Alexander bites down on the stick and nods at Burr.

Aaron swallows hard and tries to get comfortable on the ground. He tries to start a few times, going for the wound but pulls back at the last minute seeming not comfortable in this position.

“Fuck…” He breathes out and takes a swing of the whisky. Alexander chuckles from the ground and some of the tension eases from Aaron’s shoulders.

“Ready?” Burr asks and Hamilton nods.

Burr takes a deep breath and the knife sinks into Hamilton’s wound. The man cries out, his whole body jumping from the sudden pain. Burr quickly straddles him to keep him in place and pushes the knife deep.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry, just try to stay still!”

Hamilton starts panting, his nails clawing at the rocks beneath him.

Burr starts twisting the knife into the wound, searching for the bullet. Blood starts bubbling out and Burr isn’t able to see anything anymore. He grits his teeth, feeling bile start rising up his throat. He swallows it down and twists the knife to the left.

The blade hits something hard and Burr’s eyes go wide. “I found it. I found, Hamilton! Just a little more!”

Alexander is biting down on the stick as hard as he can, trying to stop his screams.

Aaron moves the knife just below the bullet and starts digging it out. He keeps stopping because Hamilton is shaking too hard. After a few failed attempts Burr grabs onto Alexander’s shoulder and holds it in place before continuing to dig the bullet out.

Burr hears a sharp snap and turns to Alexander who now has a broken stick in his mouth.

Aaron’s breath hitches as he takes in Hamilton’s appearance.

His skin is almost gray, sweat is pouring down his brow, there are tears running down his cheeks and his body is shaking almost uncontrollably.

Burr curses himself for being so focused on getting the bullet out he didn’t even think to check how Hamilton was taking all of this.

Alexander’s eyes turn to Burr’s and he gasps out. “Did…you..do it?”

“N-no.” Burr stammers out, not really knowing what to do.

“THEN DO IT!” Hamilton roars and Burr’s body starts moving on its own.

He digs the knife in one last time and is finally able to pull the bullet out. Alexander slaps his uninjured hand over his mouth as he cries out.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Burr murmurs as he takes the whiskey and pours it onto the bullet to wash the blood off. He examines it and thankfully he discovers that it’s completely whole. No missing pieces, no nothing. Perfect.

“Fucking burn it already, before I fucking bleed out!” Alexander barks under him and Burr’s attention is on him again.

“Right, right.” Burr takes the whiskey again and unceremoniously dumps a big chunk of it right on Hamilton’s wound.

Alexander bites down on his hand and Aaron sees him break the skin but doesn’t say anything far too focused on the task at hand.

He puts the knife’s blade into the fire for a few moments. He twists it around feeling the heath start to burn his fingers.

He turns his wide eyes to Hamilton who is desperately trying to take a normal breath.

“Ready.” Burr breaths out.

Alexander gives him a hard look and takes a swing from the whiskey bottle before nodding.

Aaron holds onto this injured shoulder again. He holds Hamilton’s eyes for a few more moments before he jams the knife right into the wound.

Hamilton screams, tears spilling out of his eyes again and Burr lets go of his shoulder to cover his mouth.

Alexander continues to scream as his skin sizzles under the blade. Burr keeps moving the knife over the wound close it off.

Hamilton starts trashing around but with Aaron on top of him there is little he can do.

After a few moments Hamilton stops trashing and Burr sees his eyes beginning to drift closed. As it registers in Aaron’s brain that Alexander is about to pass out he removes the blade and presses a wet cloth against the burned wound.

Alexander sighs in relief as coolness seeps into his hot skin. His eyes drift closed and before Aaron can do anything about it Hamilton passes out.

Burr just stands there on top of him breathing hard and watching Hamilton breathe in and out slowly. After he’s sure that the man under him will continue breathing Burr moves off him and settles next to him.

Aaron runs a hand over his face and when he feels something wet he pulls it away. It takes a ridiculous amount of time to figure out that he is in fact crying and when he does he just pulls his knees to his chest and rest his head on them, letting more tears run down his cheeks.

***

After resting for a while Burr gets up and starts making their little spot into a viable camp. He puts Hamilton’s clothes to dry near the fire and he gives the horse the apples he has. He rips the sleeves off his shirt and makes new bandages for Hamilton. After that he even manages to catch two fish from the river. It takes him two solid hours but still he does it.

Burr is now sitting next to Hamilton with the man’s bag full of papers in his lap. He has a piece of paper on top of the bag and a pen with ink on the ground next to him. He’s drawn a sort of map of the area they're in and is currently trying to figure out where exactly they are.

He feels something brush against his thigh and sharply turns his head.

Hamilton is looking up at him with a half asleep gaze, his eyes blinking slowly.

“Alexander! Are you alright?” Burr puts the bag next to him and turns his full attention on Hamilton who nods his head slowly.

Aaron lays his palm on Alex’s forehead and is surprised to discover that he doesn’t have a fever. A smile pulls on his lips.

Hamilton opens his mouth and croaks out. “…W-w-water…”

Burr moves without a word and soon Alexander’s head is being lifted up and cool water is passing through his dry throat. Hamilton coughs a little bit but keeps drinking, suddenly feeling so very thirsty.

“Easy, easy.” Burr pulls the water away and swears he hears Hamilton whine in displeasure.

Aaron brushes the hair away from Hamilton’s face and doesn’t try to hide his worry. “How are you feeling? ”

“Less…like shit.” Alexander pants out and a small smile stretches Burr’s lips.

“That’s good. Can I check you wound?”

Hamilton gives him a nod and Burr reaches out to pull the makeshift bandages away from the wound. It’s still red as hell but it doesn’t seem infected or any worse that it was so Burr decides to take that as a good sign.

He pulls the bandages back into place and turns to Hamilton again. “Do you think you can stomach anything?”

Burr can’t stop the small proud smile that pulls on his lips at the next words. “I caught a few fish.”

Alexander raises an amused eyebrow at Burr whose cheeks redden.

“Well since you caught them then I must.” Alexander starts to push himself up on his elbows and Burr quickly helps him. Alexander give Burr a cheeky smile. “I don’t want to insult the cook now do I?”

Burr snorts and shakes his head. He sticks two sticks through the fish and hands one to Hamilton. They cook them over the fire and when they’re nice and dark they begin eating.

They briefly discuss the possibility of trying to find their way back tomorrow before a comfortable silence settles between the two men.

  
Hamilton asks Burr is he could give him some water and when he turns a sharp pain racks up his back. Burr winces and stops for a moment before handing the bottle to Hamilton.

Suddenly memories of his fall from the horse and the events after hit Burr. A lump forms in his throat and Aaron has some trouble swallowing his food.

“Are you alright?” Hamilton’s voice rings through Burr’s ears making him look up.

Alexander is looking at him with exhausted but worries eyes.

Burr looks at the ground. “My back just hurts from when…. I fell off my horse.”

“Have you checked it?” Hamilton asks.

“No I…haven’t had the time.”

“Take off your shirt.” Hamilton says nonchalantly.

Burr’s cheeks turn red. “What?”

“Take off your shirt so I can look at your back!”

Burr reluctantly obliges and pulls his shirt off before turning his back to Hamilton.

Alexander gasps. “Good god man, it’s covered in dirt and god knows what else! What did you do?!”

Burr turns his head and tries to look at his back but unfortunately he’s not that flexible.

“You…you need to clean that off before it gets infected!”

“I…I don’t think I can...”

But before Burr knows it Hamilton is getting up on his shaking feet, grabbing his hand and the whiskey and dragging him to the river.

“Get your pants off to so they don’t get wet.”

“Hamilton!” Burr’s ears are now the same color as his cheeks if not redder.

“Like I haven’t seen you or the other soldiers naked before!” Hamilton snaps in an exasperated tone.

Aaron straightens his back fixing his dirty sleeveless shirt. “It’s..ahem…a matter of dignity.”

Alexander crosses his arms. “We don’t have any of that here so don’t worry.”

Grumbling Burr turns his back to Hamilton and takes his pants off but keeps his underwear on. Hamilton rolls his eye smirking a little.

Burr goes into the river and sinks under the water for a few seconds before coming out with clattering teeth.

“God that’s so fucking cold!”

Hamilton chuckles and settles behind him slowly, a pained grunt escaping his lips. “Bare it a little longer there is stuff stuck in your back.”

Burr moves closer to Hamilton and sits on his legs, the water reaching his waist. Hamilton starts pulling out little wooden splinters and sharp pieces of rock out off Burr’s back.

The calm silence settles between them again but Aaron isn’t able to enjoy it unfortunately. His mind keeps going back to that moment, that one moment that could have changed everything. That moment that could have cost Hamilton his life.

Burr is sure Hamilton can feel his body tense up suddenly but he doesn’t say anything. He keeps working letting Burr figure things out. A small part of Burr whispers to him to keep his mouth shut, but it is as before very small.

“Alexander?”

“Hmm?”

“I’m…sorry.”

“For what?” Suddenly stinging pain hits Burr’s back as Hamilton starts pouring the whiskey over his back.

Burr grit’s his teeth both from pain and annoyance. _Is he really going to make me say it?!_

“For almost abandoning you when we were attacked.”

Hamilton is quiet for a while; his hands are back shaky but gentle working on his wounds.

“Well you did save my life today so I guess I will forgive you.”

Burr shakes his head in both amusement and disbelieve at the man’s arrogance. But something tight in Aaron’s chest loosens a bit at the words and it’s much easier to breath now. _But it’s not enough,_ Burr thinks. Again that small part of him starts shouting at him to shut his fucking mouth but again…

“But that’s…that’s not all…I…” Bur clears his throat. “Before we continue on this godforsaken journey of ours I must confess something to you.”

“What?”

“I regret my actions but I think…I think if it happened again I would do the same.”

Hamilton’s hands still.

“I’m sorry but I…I would save myself before I save you. I know how that sounds but I…that is the truth and I think you need to know that before we venture off further into this.”

Hamilton doesn’t move from his spot, his hands stay on Burr’s back for a little while longer and he can feel their tremble.

“You’re clean.” Hamilton says in a tone so deprived of emotion that it sends a chill down Burr’s spine. Aaron doesn’t move as Alexander gets to his feet with a wince and walks off.

When Burr can’t hear footsteps anymore he allows himself a glance over his shoulder.

Hamilton is back in his spot lying down next to the fire, presumably asleep.

Burr gets up and moves to sit next to the fire, he settles as far away from Hamilton as he can as not to disturb him. After he dries off from the water Burr gets dressed and goes back to trying to figure out where they are.

Hours pass and when the sun starts to lower Aaron gets up to gather more wood.

He’s gone longer than he should but he doesn’t really want to go back to Alexander right now.

The guilt that he feels around him is almost suffocating right now and the fact that Hamilton just walked away after Burr’s confession makes things even worst.

Because Burr knows that Alexander isn’t the type of person to just walk away. He’s not silent and brooding. He’s loud and emotional; when he’s mad he’ll lash out and do something stupid. Not…not this!

Actually if Hamilton had punched him in the face Burr would have felt much better. Because he knows how to deal with that Hamilton! But this one…Aaron feels lost.

Burr sighs and puts his head in his hands, letting the sounds of the forest calm his restless thoughts.

By the time Burr comes back it’s almost completely dark. He puts the small pile of wood he’s gathered with the rest before going to the river to wash his hands.

The cold water on his skin is refreshingly startling. It makes Aaron jump a little and shiver as the coolness travels up his arm. He closes his eyes and keeps his hands in the water.

That’s when he hears the very distinct click of a gun.

Burr’s breath stops along with the rest of his body. He slowly turns his head towards the sound and somehow without even looking he knows who it is. Somehow he’s expected this. He’s glad of it. He knows how to deal with this.

“Hamilton let me…” Burr looks up and for a second time his breath hitches, horror filling his eyes. 

A few feet away from Burr stands a British soldier with a startling red coat.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well i hope you liked it. 
> 
> Again I am very sorry for the wait and the next chapter will not take this long i promise. 
> 
> If you liked it please leave some Kudos and a comment. It always helps me out! :D 
> 
> See ya. ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pardon my mistakes!

Burr just stares at that bright vibrant red color of the soldier’s coat and it’s like it’s burning his eyes, making them water. Or maybe that’s just the realization of what is about to happen reaching his eyes.

The British soldier’s feet move on the ground pushing a few rocks away with his heavy boots.

Burr sees the gun move towards his head and he lifts his hands up in surrender.

The Redcoat nods his head up, gesturing for Burr to get on his feet, which he does very slowly. He can hear himself breathing heavily. His eyes dart towards Hamilton’s sleeping form and the horse, hidden by darkness but _not_ well enough.

The soldier moves towards Aaron till he’s only foot away from him. He looks him over up and down before whispering. “Where’s the other one?”

Burr’s heart skips a beat.

He looks the soldier dead in the eyes making his face scrunch up in anger. “He’s dead. You shot him, remember?”

The Redcoat huffs a small laugh. “Good.”

He looks behind Burr at the small camp and sees the horse sleeping soundly next to the fire that is now out, a small trail of smoke flying up into the night sky.

“You got a horse too? Brilliant, just what I needed.” The soldier starts moving forward, his gun still pointing at Burr.

Aaron pipes up quickly. “It’s not my horse.”

The redcoat lifts a brow towards Burr stopping in his tracks.

“It was _his_ but when you took him down I had to move. Mine ran off it was a scared little shit.”

Burr knows he’s babbling right now but he needs some time to figure out what to do.

The soldier shakes his head muttering, „Bloody rebels” under his breath before he presses his gun to Burr’s chest and starts pushing him back towards the horse.

Aaron steps in front of the soldier without thinking. “He doesn’t listen very well, you see. I don’t know if he’ll be of much use to you.”

The soldier sneers at him digging his gun deeper into Burr’s chest. “Don’t you worry; I don’t need it to go far, we’re pretty close by.”

Burr swallows hard trying to think of something but that gun in his chest is making it an it very difficult.

“Please let the horse be...in memory of my friend.”

Burr feels the gun pull away from his chest and he can breathe again. The soldier chuckles taking a step back and tilting his head to the side.

“Why should I give a fuck about your dead friend?”

A _gunshot_ echoes through the night and Aaron’s heart stops. His hands instinctively fly up to his chest searching for a hole.

When he doesn’t find one he looks up with wide eyes to see that the left upper part of the Redcoat’s head _is missing._

Burr’s jaw drops and he can immediately feel bile start rising up his throat as he watches the Redcoat stagger on his feet and drop to the ground, blood gushing out of his head.

Aaron hears metal hit rock and then hard breaths.

He turns around slowly to see Hamilton on his feet panting and propping himself up with Burr’s musket, which is smoking from the front.

Hamilton groans and hunches over, his body shaking. Burr is sprinting towards him before he even realizes it. He grabs Alexander’s shoulders to keep him standing.

He can see sweat covering Hamilton’s brow and the bandages he can see are darker than before which means his wound is bleeding again.

A million questions and a few dozen curses come to his mind but Burr settled on one as he looks at Hamilton’s pained face.

“Wh…Why the hell did you…?”

Hamilton pulls back a little and lifts up his chin as much as he can. “To show you…that I am in fact…a greater man than you.” He pants out.

As Burr process Hamilton’s words his shock and worry turn to surprise, then to annoyance.

“Are you ser…” Hamilton’s fist connects with Burr’s cheek and he falls right on his ass.

Hamilton curses under his breath, falling to his knees and clutching his injured shoulder.

Burr looks at Hamilton in shock and anger. “Wha…?!”

“Okay…I’m a _better_ man than you.” Hamilton sighs, before lying down on his back and breathing hard.

Aaron is just sitting on the ground holding is reddening cheek, not really sure what to feel right now.

“Also…” Hamilton turns his head towards Burr and gives him one of his smug grins. “…thank you.”

Aaron opens his mouth to speak but realizes that his brain is too busy trying to figure out the enigma that is Alexander Hamilton, so he just shakes his head in disbelief and looks away rubbing his eyes with his hand.

“Do you want some alcohol?” Burr pipes up after giving up on thinking at the moment.

“Yes!” Hamilton moans and makes grabby hands as Burr goes to retrieve the bottle.

He gives it to Hamilton who takes a big swing and then takes it for his own exaggerated swing.

They sit in the silence for a long while before Hamilton speaks again. “They’ll start looking for him you know.”

“Yes, I am well aware.”

“What are we going to do?”

Burr sighs and scratches the back of his head. “I honestly have no idea.”

Silence settles for a few moments again.

“Well, I have one.” Hamilton says in a casual tone, which Burr finds very concerning.

Aaron turns to Alexander, who isn’t even looking at him, his hands clasped on his chest, one foot resting on top of the other and slowly swinging, eyes on the night sky.

Burr keep staring at Hamilton, his eyebrows frowned until finally the man in question catches his eyes.

Hamilton raises both brows when he sees the look on Burr’s face. “What?”

“I’m scared to ask but we don’t really have a lot of options right now so pray tell Hamilton, what is your idea?”

A wide excited grin spreads across Hamilton’s face.

***

When the sun peaks through the trees the two rebels are already on their feet.

Burr cleans Hamilton’s wounds and changes the bandages. They gather their things and load them on Riddle who begrudgingly agrees. They loot the Redcoat’s corps, finding some money, bullets for his gun and a horse’s reins. They load their weapons and manage to catch another fish and eat it.

They finish the bottle of alcohol and get to work.

They hide the body of the Brit in some bushes before they set off into the forest, Burr in the front and Hamilton in the back.

Hamilton ties one end of the horse’s reins they found on the Redcoat, around his waist and the other he ties around Riddle’s saddle, so he doesn’t fall off.

As they move as quietly as a horse can through the forest Burr whispers to Hamilton.

“I know I have said it quite a lot the past few hours but this is a very bad idea.”

Hamilton is currently checking his gun not even looking at Burr. “Yes, yes and I am still waiting on that better idea of yours.”

Burr huffs in annoyance. “What if we don’t find them?”  He looks around the forest.

“Listen, that Redcoat said that his people where close by and we found a few broken branches and marked spots so we are heading in the right direction.”

Burr nods. “I suppose.”

Alexander leans back in his spot tugging on the reins around his waist checking them too. “So when we find them…”

“We just charge in guns blazing?” Burr asks in a deadpan voice.

“Exactly!” Hamilton exclaims, clapping Aaron on the shoulder.

“This is a very _very_ bad idea.” Burr sighs, regretting so much in his life right now.

Eventually as they are walking deeper and deeper into the forest they start hearing voices.

They slow down and start looking around, Burr with his handgun in hand and Hamilton with his musket.

They finally catch sight of a small group of 4 people with 3 horses a few meters away. Three of them are on horses and the other one is standing on the ground looking at a map. Their bright red coats immediately giving them away and both Hamilton and Burr’s hearts skip a bit as they get closer.

“Okay…” Hamilton whispers behind him. “…it’s now or never. Get ready.”

Burr takes a deep and shaky breath, letting it out slowly. He checks his handgun one last time, tightens his grip on Riddle’s reins and shifts on the saddle.

Alexander turns around on his spot, so his back to back with Aaron. He moves fully against him, checks the reins around his waist, gets the musket ready and looks over his shoulder.

Burr looks back at him and nods.

Aaron moves the horse a little closer so the Redcoats are _right in front of them_. So they have a straight path towards them.

“This is such an awful idea.” Burr says, his voice shaking.

Hamilton leans against him. “Stay strong Mister Burr, people are waiting for us back home.”

Burr gives a firm nod and snaps the reins.

Riddle huffs and goes into a gallop picking up speed faster than Burr anticipates. He lifts up his handgun and aims.

  
The Redcoats look up the minute they hear the sound of hoofs and have just enough time to yell out _“Rebels!_ ” and move out of the way.

Fortunately not all of them manage to; Riddle slams into one of the enemy horses knocking it and the soldier on it down. The Redcoat’s horse whines in pain landing right on the rider’s legs who screams.

“Ha Ha! Good boy!” Hamilton exclaims and fires his musket, another rider falls of his horse crying out in pain.

Riddle huff at the horse on the ground before turning and neighing angrily at the other two horses, which back away.

Aaron points his handgun at the soldier under the horse and his eyes widen when he sees the soldier pointing a gun at him as well. Both fire and Burr shoots the soldier right in the head. A smile starts curling his lips before a sudden pain racks through his hand making him drop his gun.

“Fuck!” He groans and looks at his hand, which now has a bloody hole in it.

“Burr?!” Aaron hears Alexander’s worried voice over his shoulder.

Burr grits his teeth and snaps the reins of the horse again. Riddle charges forward and away from the Redcoats.

“Fucking get them!!! Hurry!” The British soldiers yell out as Hamilton and Burr get further away from them.

Hamilton presses his back against Burr and looks over his shoulder. “Burr? Are you alright?!”

“Yes, yes, I’m fine! I…” Burr calls back keeping his eyes forward, feeling sweat drip down his face. “…I lost my gun.”

“It’s okay don’t worry. I’m a better shot than you anyway.” Hamilton says with a grin and Burr can’t help but roll his eyes. “Just keep your eyes on the path!”

Aaron nods and looks forward, avoiding any trees or bigger rocks that might slow them down.

He faintly hears the sound of more hoofs coming closer but his heart is beating in his ears so loudly right now that it’s hard to hear anything.

A shot rings behind him and Hamilton growls. “Shit!”

Burr turns around and sees a Redcoat closing in right behind them. The soldier lifts up his own musket and fires.

Burr pulls the reins to the left and Riddle move with him sharply. The shot from passes right by both of them and Hamilton screams.

“You fucking piece of shit, that was close!” and fires his musket again.

Aaron looks forward blinking rapidly, his brain screaming at him to just go _faster, faster, faster!_

Something catches his eye from his peripheral vision and Burr turns just in time to see _two Redcoats_ on a horse jump out from between the trees right next to him.

“Fuck!” Hamilton yells out in surprise and tries to fire his musket at them but they are too close.

The soldier behind them starts firing again and Alexander focuses on him and fires. Burr hears the soldier cries out behind him and Hamilton exclaim in triumph.

“That’s what you get you bastard!”

Burr snaps Riddle’s reins again willing the animal to just _move faster_ but the Redcoats are right next to them. Aaron notices that one of the Redcoats has a bloody shoulder and figures that’s the one Alexander shot off his horse. _Damn he was hoping he had killed him._

The injured soldier suddenly roars, _jumps off his horse_ and slams into Burr, both of them falling to the ground.

“AARON!” Hamilton screams.

Aaron once again lands on his back with a groan and manages to catch in the distance Hamilton turning around on the horse and disappearing into the woods, the other Redcoat right on his tail.

Shots start ringing through the trees.

Burr coughs and gets to his knees, his back screaming at him not to fucking move. He just about manages to shake the dizziness off his mind when something hard slams into him again and Burr is really getting tired of this.

His head hits the ground and something heavy settles on top of Burr, who has to blinks a few times to clear the haze before looking up.

The Redcoat is on top of him, his face bloody and twisted up in anger and pain. He grabs Burr’s wrists and pins him to the ground.

“Hold the fuck still you little shit!”

Burr huffs in both anger and annoyance and smashes his knee into the Redcoat’s crotch. The soldier groans, his head bowing in pain. Burr uses this opportunity to headbutt the Redcoat as hard as he can in the face.

His dizziness comes back and he’s pretty sure he bites his tongue in the process but the soldier tumbles off him holding his nose with both hands.

Shots echoes through the forest again and Burr’s chest tightens.

He stumbles to his feet holding the back off his head. He pulls it away and sees blood on it. _Perfect._

Burr sighs tiredly and runs to the soldier on the ground knocking his foot into his stomach. Both the Redcoat and Aaron groan from different pains but keep going. Burr goes to kick him again but the soldier gets to his feet just in time. He tackles Burr to the ground again and they start exchanging blows.

It isn’t dignifying. A _t all._

It’s messy and clumsy and very pathetic but neither of them is in perfect working condition right now.

Burr kicks the soldier off him and crawls away, trying to think of something to do but all he can focus on right now is how much his back hurts. Aaron looks back at the soldier and sees him getting to his feet slowly. The Redcoat’s lips curl as he pulls out a knife from his belt.

Burr ties to hold back a groan as he gets up as well.

The Redcoat charges at him and Burr manages to avoid the knife slashing at him. He grabs the hand holding the knife and tries to keep it as far away from his body as possible.

They struggle, the soldier pushing towards him and Burr pushing back.

Aaron feels a sting across his arm and sees the knife glide over it.

He grits his teeth and steps back. He grabs onto his arm to stop the bleeding and moves away from the soldier, his legs shaking.

The soldier smiles seeing the fatigue on Burr’s face and move towards him, knife held tight in his bloody hand.

A loud and angry neigh suddenly comes from their right and both men turn towards the sound.

Burr watches with wide eyes as Hamilton and Riddle appear from between the trees and go right _through_ the Redcoat. The horse’s enormous body knocks the soldier to the ground, and its heavy hoofs break his bones as they pass over him.

Burr just stares in shock as Riddle stops _on top_ of the Redcoat’s body and Hamilton, bloody and dirty looks down at him with a grin.

“Thank god, I thought you were dead Mister Burr.”

Burr smiles tiredly. “Sir, I though the same.” He walks over to Hamilton who pulls him up on the horse and they both start moving slowly.

“Did you kill the other one?” Burr asks behind Hamilton.

He nods and grunts. “Yeah I did…but he did manage to get a shot.” Alexander pats his thigh and Burr’s eyes go wide with worry when he sees the bullet hole in his pants.

“We should stop and…”

Hamilton shakes his head. “It’s fine. How are you? You took a pretty nasty tumble.”

“I’m fine. I got cut on the arm though.”

“Fucking Redcoat bastards.” Hamilton grumbles and Burr chuckles.

“We’ll rest up in a bit I just want to get to familiar ground.” Hamilton looks over his shoulder. “Will you manage?”

“You are hurt far worse than me!” Burr states in annoyance.

“Yes but I am hardier.” Hamilton states and Burr shakes his head but he can’t help the small smile that curves his lips.

***

They keep going for another hour before Hamilton starts recognizes the terrain. They stop to check each other over for just a bit.

Burr’s back is worst than before and Hamilton washes it a bit with the water they have. Hamilton has a bullet in his thigh and Burr suggests he starts a collection.

They patch each other up as much as they can and get back on the road again.

After three agonizing hours they break through the forest and walk right into Washington’s camp. Burr's vision is a bit hazy and his back is numb now, which is very nice. Hamilton is sweating and swaying in front of him and Burr has a hand on his waist to steady him. 

When the other rebel soldiers see them they immediately run to Washington with the news.

After a few minutes Burr and Hamilton see Washington approaching on his horse. Hamilton immediately straightens his back, fixes his tattered and dirty clothes and combs his fingers through his hair.

Burr wants to laugh but he knows it will hurt too much.

Washington stops a few feet from them and gets off his horse. Hamilton immediately does the same.

He takes two steps towards Washington and stop giving him a salute. Washington takes in the state of the two men and his eyes go wide.

“Sir! The mission was successful and the two villages you send me to have agreed to help with supplies and whatever else they can. ” Hamilton announces with a raised chin.

Washington continues to stare at them for a few moments before he blinks.

“Dear god, what the hell happened to you two?” He exclaims moving towards Hamilton, who his visibly shaking now but is trying to keep it together.

“Just a minor setback General Washington, sir!” Hamilton declares.

“Minor?” Washington raises a brow, moving closer to Hamilton.

“Mhmm.” Burr mumbles and nods halfheartedly.

“We took care of it sir, without an issue.” Hamilton states and goes to straighten his back again but something pops in his side and he winces before his knees buckle.

Washington luckily is there to catch him before he falls flat on his face.

The General looks back at the disheveled Burr in disbelieve and concern.

Burr nods his head, his vision fuzzy and confirms. “Yeah, no issue at all, sir.” And then proceeds to pass out on top of the horse, who just huffs tiredly.

Washington shakes his head in exasperation and calls for his men to gather Burr and Hamilton and quickly usher them to the doctor they have.

END

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's a wrap! 
> 
> And I am SO VERY SORRY for the long wait! There was so much work and college stuff i had to do that i had no time to write! Not only that but i had the worst writer's block ever!   
> I'm not really pleased with this last chapter but i just couldn't keep delaying it. So sorry!
> 
> I hope you like it, so sorry again and if you did leave some kudos or a comment to let me know. 
> 
> See ya. ^_^


End file.
